User talk:FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jenny Calendar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Din's Fire 997 (Talk) 21:13, July 24, 2012 Creating links Hi, I noticed you are new here and your contributions sometimes include incorrect links. Or at least, the link to the correct location, but the links are formatted incorrectly. When you link to a page on this wiki like the page about Tara, you can do that in the link pop-up by filling in the name of the page Tara Maclay or the address of the page http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Tara_Maclay, you have been using the latter, which is not actually meant to be used for links within the wiki, but for links to other websites. If you look at the source of the page, it will look like Tara Maclay, but it should look like Tara Maclay. I hope this information helps! Another tip If I might leave another tip: if you leave a comment on a talk page, always sign the post with your name and the date. To be honest, I forget this all the time too; I did on the message above. It is actually quite handy when somebody has to read to old discussions to determine who said what and when. It is easy to do: just end your post with the following symbols: --~~~~ These will then be displayed as --Paul van Gent (talk) 12:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Behind the Scenes You've posted some information on the "behind the scenes" sections of some pages which I removed and you put back. I did that because the information you added was already mentioned in the article and most importantly "in universe". If it's "in universe" that means we don't mention episodes, seasons or any real world term. The "behind the scenes" section is specifically for non-in universe information such as the actor's name, writer comments, analysis or anything outside the fictional universe. If you want to add any extra in universe information that doesn't really fit in the rest of the article, maybe make a "trivia" section and put them in there.OwnerMan (talk) 00:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Formatting and templates Hi FaithBuffyTaraAnyaGlory, To make the table on the right, you use a template, but doing that is a little more advanced than regular edits. If I were you, to start, I would concentrate on editing straight texts sections in the source mode; doing that will give you a really good understanding of how the wiki code works. When you are editing a page, at the top there are two buttons Source and Visual. If you click source you will see the text with all these strange symbols like the [''' or the ''''. By doing edits on just text sections you will get a good idea of how the code works and you will be able to make much cleaner formatted contributions. If you are familiar with the text controls, you can start looking at images, templates, and maybe later tables. There are plenty of pages where the text still needs to be edited: *Women of a Certain Age: the synopsis section needs to be expanded. *Family Reunion, Part One: the synopsis is currently using present tense, that needs to be changed to past tense. *Slayer, Interrupted (Buffy Season 9): the synopsis also needs to be changed to past tense. *On Your Own, Part One: the synopsis also needs to be changed to past tense. *On Your Own, Part Two: the synopsis also needs to be changed to past tense. *Apart (of Me), Part One: the synopsis also needs to be changed to past tense. *Apart (of Me), Part Two: the synopsis also needs to be changed to past tense. *Apart (of Me), Part Three: the synopsis also needs to be changed to past tense. *Guarded, Part One: the synopsis section needs to be expanded. These are also good pages to just read in source mode, as they stick to the fixed format for issues very well. You can use the preview button to see how it will look on a real page. --Paul van Gent (talk) 07:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Images I see you uploaded a bunch of screen shots recently. Wikia policy requires that all images have a license statement. Please add the following to all of the ones you uploaded already and please don't forget to add it to all of your future uploads as well. There are also other templates if the images are not screen shots. License Thanks. DinoSlider (talk) 04:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC)